


Pee Fetish Fics

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Trans Male Character, Urination, Vibrators, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Collection of peeing kink fics, comment to request one if you like!





	1. saioumota (trans!ouma)

Kokichi knew he should have gone to the bathroom when he first noticed the pressure on his bladder. That’s what responsible people did. Especially when they were out at a street fair and bathrooms were few and far between. Perhaps even more especially when they were with their very responsible, easily embarrassed boyfriends. But that was part of the fun part. And what was life without a little excitement? 

“Kokichi, are you okay?” Shuichi frowned slightly, concerned. With how he was dancing on the spot, he might assume he really had to pee, but they’d just passed the bathrooms not long ago. Surely he would have said something? Shuichi didn’t think he was dating a toddler. 

“Of course, Shuichi-chan!” Kokichi grinned, popping both hands behind his head, though it was more of a facsimile of his trademark expression, as he kept a bit tense. 

“Alright sidekick!” Kaito rejoined the pair, “Let’s go on the spinning lily pads!” It was a childish ride, but spinning was fun, theming aside. 

“I don’t wanna be a gross frog!” Kokichi declared, crossing his arms. The idea was tempting though. He didn’t know if he’d be able to hold it through all that. And that was really, really exciting. 

“It’s fine, you’ll be a cute frog!” Kaito rolled his eyes and scooped Kokichi up, hauling him over his shoulder. “Come on, Sidekick!” he called back to Shuichi and started toward the ride. 

Shuichi bit his lip, considering calling after him that he wasn’t sure they should do it, but decided to let it go. He was probably just imagining the issue and if it were actually that important, Kaito probably would have noticed too. 

Kokichi’s hands grasped at Kaito’s jacket and he hid his blushing face in his back. Kaito’s shoulder was pressing into his stomach and he had to go so badly he thought he might burst. The idea that he could, at any moment, was beyond exhilarating. He didn’t actually want to pee on Kaito, but if he didn’t put him down soon, he might be drenched in some other fluids. 

Kaito deposited Kokichi in the seat and plopped down beside him, leaving plenty of room for Shuichi, who slid in next. Kokichi made an effort to stay still so that Shuichi wouldn’t ask about his squirming, but it was fairly futile. Shuichi’s eyes stayed on him and he couldn’t help but wiggle a little bit. 

Soon they were off, whirling around. Kaito spun the wheel faster and faster, laughing happily as he did so. He immensely enjoyed this type of kinesthetic experience. Shuichi clung to the metal safety bar that kept him from sliding around, feeling rather nauseous. Kokichi giggled happily, both at the spinning, and at the increased pressure on his bladder. It seemed fairly unavoidable now, even if he ran for the bathroom as soon as he could get off of this ride, he’d never make it. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually make it further than standing up. And the decision already being made left him free to just enjoy the idea. He discretely slipped a hand down under the turning wheel and pushed his fingers against his vulva through his pants. His labia were slick enough that he could tell through the fabric that they were soaking wet, and his clit was engorged and sensitive. 

The ride slowed to a stop and Kokichi shakily stood up, he was really dizzy, but he wanted to make sure to get off of something that anyone would have to clean at least, before he wet himself. He stumbled off of the ride and behind it, in the grass. Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s arm and chased after him, confused. 

“Koki-” Shuichi started to ask, but broke off when he saw the spreading wetness over the front of his shorts. 

Kokichi blushed, then hid his face behind his hands. This was slightly more embarrassing than he’d expected, but that only added to the throbbing heat between his legs. He wondered if he should admit that this was at least partially on purpose. 

“What the hell?” Kaito stared, “Did you not know you had to go?? Are you five??” He didn’t mean to be judgmental, but he was certainly incredulous. 

Kokichi pulled at his shorts, tugging the wet fabric away from his skin. The aftermath of this was a little less interesting than the lead up. “Of course I did!” he giggled, “I’m just super kinky!” 

Kaito rolled his eyes, “Oh whatever, that’s probably a lie, but let’s go get you cleaned up. There’s a hoses and stuff over by the water rides, we’ll just borrow one and rinse you off. It’s hot enough that you should dry on your own.” 

Shuichi wasn’t sure if Kokichi was actually lying or not, but he resolved to talk to him later about responsible kink and if they should pack diapers for future outings.


	2. Korekiyo

_You really should have left an hour ago_. Sister’s mild reproach rang in his ears as Korekiyo continued his frantic search for a restroom. She was right, of course, she was always right, but he’d gotten distracted. It was difficult to keep track of the needs of a body when there were so many beautiful people to observe. 

He turned down the next corridor, looking quickly left and right. There were shops and stalls, crowds of people, goods and services, it was a bustling economic affair, a festival of trade and culture, and there was no toilet in sight. The pressure in his bladder was growing more painful by the second;he was running out of time. 

Reaching a dead end, he gave a soft sigh. There had to be a bathroom somewhere, but it had eluded him. The impending indignity of the experience was it’sown sort of beautiful, though he’d rather witness it than have it happen to himself. 

_It’s alright, Sweet Korekiyo_. The permission was appreciated. He was grateful for the mask that hid his blushing face as he walked briskly over to the most private corner, barely making it before his bladder could be contained no longer. At first it was merely a trickle, droplets dotting the front of his pants, but then the stream began in earnest, and a spreading puddle engulfed them. The dark color did some to hide the wet appearance, but the smell was more obvious than he’d have liked. The urine spread down both thighs, running down his legs and into his shoes. Fortunately, little got on the floor. 

He knelt, dabbed up the small puddle on the floor with one of the dry spots on his pants, then exited the building as quickly as possible, trying not to see others seeing him. The humility of such an event was beautiful, but not enough to embrace it and welcome the judgment of others. 

 

 


	3. Transboy!Kokichi

It started as a different kind of fun. Kokichi was at the mall, unsupervised. So, naturally he’d bought a twelve pack of grape Panta, then went to the food court to enjoy it with several cookies. It was sneaky and mischievous to be able to drink as much soda as he wanted. And cookies were delicious. 

After the sixth can, it was a challenge with himself. Could he actually finish all of them in one sitting? It was twelve cans, at eight ounces each. That wasn’t a full gallon even, but it was a lot. Kokichi determinedly downed another. 

At eight cans, the challenge took on a different tone. He was squirming and barely able to keep in his seat. He had to pee and very, very soon. Probably before finishing his Panta. But then he had an idea: he didn’t actually have to. His body may force him to pee in the midst of this, but he didn’t actually have to care. He didn’t have to go find a toilet, he didn’t have to stop drinking, he didn’t even have to move at all. 

The sudden increase of heat between his legs told him all he needed to know about how he felt about that. This would also be extremely fun. It was such a ridiculous thing to be able to do, but no one was around to stop him. 

He opened another can of Panta and started chugging it. His stomach was a bit overfull, but it wasn’t terrible uncomfortable. He reached down and pressed lightly on his abdomen, giggling at how his bladder twinged and he felt pressure to clench near his urethra. 

As he sipped on his tenth, he poked and prodded at his stomach, savoring the feeling. He knew he wouldn’t be able to make it to the restroom now if he tried, and that feeling was quite freeing and interesting. He was going to wet himself here in public, on purpose, and nothing had happened to stop him. 

Kokichi took a deep breath and deliberately relaxed. His bladder was full enough that he had to deliberately hold it, so letting go released the flood. He’d drank so much in such a short time, the urine was nearly clear, like water, and there was no smell. It puddled under him in the chair, soaking his underwear and pants. It flowed down his thighs and spilled over into the floor in twin pools on either side of the chair. He couldn’t help but giggle, and the contractions of his abdominal muscles forced the fluid out harder, spilling more onto the floor. 

He took another drink of Panta and glanced around, wondering if anyone would react.


	4. Kokichi/Korekiyo

“Nishishi!” Kokichi giggled triumphantly as he pulled the ropes tight around Korekiyo’s wrists, “I trapped you instead!!” All his flailing had been a sufficient distraction and he felt quite accomplished as Korekiyo wiggled experimentally in the rope. 

“This is not what we discussed,” Korekiyo commented mildly. He felt a bit of apprehension as he couldn’t seem to free his wrists, but he was also very interested in how this would proceed. 

“Nooo,” Kokichi shook his head, quickly looping the other coil of rope around Korekiyo’s feet to tie them apart, “Buuut, we already did that once and doing it again might be borrrrring! So, it’s my turn!” his gaze lingered on Korekiyo’s face for a moment, ensuring that he was actually consenting. 

Korekiyo gave a slight nod, though the pressure in his bladder gave him some pause. It wasn’t the most responsible thing to agree to, he considered that perhaps he should at least ask to be released for a moment, then return to do the scene. But this did make it a bit more exciting.

“Alright! I getta play with you!” Kokichi’s childish grin seemed a tad out of place, but Korekiyo wasn’t put off by it and simply returned the smile behind his mask. 

Kokichi picked up the thin purple vibrator by the bed and looked at it, “What were you planning to do with this??” He feigned a look of intense thought, turning it over in his hands. “I can’t imagine where this might goooo!” 

“My plans are immaterial, as they were thwarted,” Korekiyo chuckled, somewhat indulgently, “The question remains, what are you going to do with it?” 

Kokichi smirked, “You got me there… I can do anything I want to you like this!” Being in control was fun, though he wasn’t getting off on it, just having fun playing. He wondered if he’d enjoy it more sexually once they got into it. 

Korekiyo raised his eyebrows and watched curiously as Kokichi unbuttoned his pants and scooted them down. His legs being tied apart made it rather difficult to get them past his midthigh and Kokichi quickly gave up with a shrug. 

“That’s enough for what we’re doing!” he crowed then grabbed the bottle of lube off the table. “I think we might need this!” He poured some into his hand and slicked up the vibrator. “You wanna guess where I’m putting this?” 

“I haven’t the foggiest,” Korekiyo’s response was facetious and had the intended effect: Kokichi’s giggle. 

“Well, you’ll find out!” he laughed, then leaned over him and put it between his legs, pulling back on the pants so he’d have more room. He pushed the vibrator against Korekiyo’s ass, slowly and steadily, until it slipped inside. 

Korekiyo gasped softly, deliberately relaxing. The vibrator was small and the insertion wasn’t really a problem to accommodate, but it was more comfortable if he wasn’t tense. He quickly regretted that decision as he felt a drip of pee escaping from his dick. He clenched again, hoping to avoid a rather embarrassing accident. 

Kokichi watched his response with interest and turned on the vibrator. “Okay, I think I’m just gonna leave you like this for a while!” He announced. Bouncing over to Korekiyo’s desk chair. “Do you have any toys to play with in case I get bored?” 

“I’m afraid,” Korekiyo struggled to keep his voice even, “The only toys I have are for activities such as these. Nothing that would be suitable for what you mean.” The vibration was making it harder to focus, as well as physically harder to avoid releasing his bladder. And it was only growing more painful. 

“Aww, that sucks,” Kokichi crossed his arms, pouting. “Can I draw in a notebook?” 

Korekiyo gritted his teeth against the pressure and nodded, “Yes. A clean one. Top drawer of the desk.” He was relieved when Kokichi did as that implied and began doodling. It was easier to bear this if he didn’t have to talk. 

He slipped further into his thoughts as he considered his options. It was seeming as though wetting himself may well be inevitable in this circumstance. Kokichi had no intention of releasing him soon, and he didn’t want to stop the scene over it, even if he could get to a bathroom in time, which he rather doubted at this point. The practical concerns were minimal, he’d need to dry a mattress and do a load of laundry. That was hardly a big deal. The social implications though, those might be an issue. It would be embarrassing and it wasn’t really intentional, so Kokichi might have any number of things to say about it. But he was unlikely to be all that upset. And, if he told someone that Korekiyo didn’t want knowing, it wouldn’t be difficult to convince them that he was lying. 

It was a possibility. But it was embarrassing. Though, if it were inevitable, how did that change things? Should he just do it and get it over with? Then he wouldn’t have to worry and he wouldn’t keep being in pain. But could he actually allow himself to before the point at which his body no longer gave him an option? That was, well, undignified. Was Sister ashamed of him? 

Sweet Korekiyo… Her voice answered his thoughts almost immediately, she whispered her words behind his mask, careful to keep quiet enough that Kokichi didn’t hear. Of course I don’t care. You’re not in a situation where dignity is required. This is recreation, and a rather expected messy one, at that. Relax. Give in. I approve, little brother. 

His body listened to her before he had consciously processed it. Suddenly there was the sound of a light stream and he felt a warm liquid spread across his thigh, slipping down between them and soaking into the sheet beneath him. 

Kokichi looked up from his robot doodle and started giggling. “You peed your pants! Well, not really, they’re kinda down. But still! Oh my god, Korekiyo!!” He laughed, watching him continue to void his bladder. 

Korekiyo’s face was bright red, some of the blush even rising above his mask and he was rather surprised to find that the humiliation was arousing. As the last drops of pee splashed onto his leg, his cock began stiffening, and soon he had a throbbing erection. 

Kokichi tilted his head to the side, thinking this over. “Well, you’re a freak. Not really a surprise there, but that’s not really what I was expecting either.” He put down the notebook and went back to the bed. 

Korekiyo scanned over his face, looking for signs of disgust or displeasure. He’d apologize, if necessary. But all he saw was amusement and mild interest. It was rather reassuring. 

He quickly gasped, arching his back, when Kokichi grabbed the end of the vibrator turned it up, then began pushing it in and out of him. He moaned softly, pressing back against him. 

Kokichi giggled and pushed the vibrator in and out more quickly, getting a bit rough in his haste. “You’re gonna cum in a puddle of your own piss and you’re all tied up so I can just leave you like that all night if I want!” 

Korekiyo’s immediate moan surprised them both. He quickly nodded, encouraging Kokichi to keep talking like that. He’d examine his feelings later, as they were unexpected, but his entire focus at the moment was on his impending orgasm. 

“Yeah, I think I will,” Kokichi laughed with a shrug, he didn’t mind saying nonsense to get someone off. “You’ll just have to lay there all messy all night. There’s pee and there’ll be cum too. You’ll be soaking wet and filthy and you’ll just have to stay that way.” 

Korekiyo moaned loudly, nearly crying in pleasure. He was so close. 

“Since it’ll be all night, you’ll probably have to pee again. So, you’ll just have to right like this. And then there’ll be another huge puddle and you’ll just have to stay in-” 

His orgasm was one of the stronger ones he’d had in a while, waves of pleasure rocking his body as his cock shot small streams of cum up onto his stomach. After it was over, he looked up at Kokichi, smiling sheepishly. “Thank you?” 

“No problem! Do you actually wanna stay like that or should I untie you now?” Kokichi asked, pulling the vibrator out and turning it off. 

“Untie me, please. I should quite like to get cleaned up,” Korekiyo requested. He wasn’t sure if that would ever be something for more than a fantasy, but it certainly wasn’t today, with no preparation.


	5. Chapter 5

Today had not been a good day to follow Mikan’s advice and try to start drinking enough water. He had tons of lines of code to go through for the robot that he and Kazuichi were building together and he needed to be done by lunch. Running to the toilet what seemed like every few minutes was really impeding his progress. 

Chihiro looked at the clock and realized he only had an hour before Kazuichi would be there, expecting him to be done. He pushed the water bottle away and resolved to hold it until after he’d finished editing all the code that he had left. If he moved quickly, he’d probably be able to have it completed. 

“Alter Ego, scan for inconsistencies in the portion I’ve already gone through today,” he said, squirming slightly in his seat. 

“Of course, Master!” Alter Ego popped up on another monitor to smile, “Why do you sound uncomfortable?” 

Chihiro blushed. Alter Ego was getting very good at reading tone of voice. He was proud of him, but it was a little embarrassing. “I really have to pee, but I don’t have time to go right now.” 

“Master, I have several reliable sources telling me that it is unhealthy to hold your bladder that way. You should relieve yourself as soon as you feel the urge. Why isn’t that what you’re doing?” Alter Ego was quite puzzled, typically Chihiro acted well within healthy parameters of behavior. What was the difference for this situation?

Chihiro’s eyes roved over the code he was editing, and he chewed his lip, pondering the answer. “I am making the decision that it’s more important not to disappoint Kazuichi than to do the best practices thing because the health risk is really small for one time, and it probably shouldn’t cause any issues.” 

“I understand!” Alter Ego’s projected physical body disappeared from the monitor, signaling the end of the conversation. 

Chihiro tried to lose himself in the flow of his work, but every few minutes, the pressure in his bladder would draw his attention back. He slouched back in his chair, balancing the keyboard on his lap instead, trying to take the pressure off. 

He finished up mere seconds before Kazuichi bounced in the room, several rolls of paper and a box of parts in hand. 

“Okay! I figured out the hardware for the interface, but I need you to look at this!” he thrust the plans into Chihiro’s lap. 

“Um, sure, just let me-” he started to get up. 

“No, it’ll just take a sec! I know we can figure this out! I’m right on the edge of getting it! Just help me real quick!” Kazuichi was far too into his inventing process to pay any heed to Chihiro’s objections. He sat the box down, then grabbed Chihiro’s arm to pull him up and over to the bed so that they could look over the sheets together. 

“N-no! Wait!” Chihiro cried out, but it was too late. The sudden, jarring motion, combined with the effects of gravity on his bladder were far too much. 

Kazuichi jumped back, confused, “What?!” 

Chihiro’s face went blood red and he began crying into his hands. His puffy skirt obscured the problem for a moment, but once the pee soaked through his bloomers, it started running down his legs into puddles on the floor. 

Kazuichi blushed and fidgeted with his wrench, trying to figure out the right way to be supportive. He figured if he had that happen, he’d want to crawl in a hole and die, but it’d probably be best if his boyfriend just helped him. 

He ducked into the bathroom, grabbed two towels, then threw one onto the puddle and offered the other to Chihiro. “Uh, sorry… If you wanna get cleaned up, I can wait here and work on the robot?” 

Chihiro sniffled and took the towel, “I’m sorry!! This is s-so-so embarrassing!!” 

Kazuichi awkwardly opened his arms, offering a hug. Once Chihiro had gratefully flown into them, he squeezed him tightly, “Hey, it’s okay. This happens sometimes…” His blush darkened, but he took a deep breath and persisted. It was the least he could do since he’d had something to do with this. “One time, in middle school, I was hiding in the janitors closet from some bullies…” he gulped, “And I pissed myself… twice…” 

Chihiro giggled softly, wiping his eyes and looking up at him, “I- I think that’s a good place too… You’ve got the cl-cleaning stuff right there!” 

Kazuichi chuckled and nodded, “Yep, now go get cleaned up. I’ll be here.” 

“Thanks!” Chihiro nodded before rushing to the bathroom. 

Alter Ego popped back up on his monitor, “This was not the outcome I expected from Master holding it too long.” 

“Ah!!!” Kazuichi leapt onto the bed, away from Alter Ego, in his surprise, “Don’t do that!” 

“Sorry Kazuichi,” Alter Ego giggled, then disappeared. His master’s boyfriend was even jumpier than he was sometimes.


End file.
